The King of Swords and Son of None
by Squiggle111
Summary: Little stories of Altair and Malik sometimes as novices or assassins, and a lot of Malik one-upping Altair. One-shots and arc's ranging from the past and present. Maltair. Rated M for future chapters.


**A/N: This takes place when Altair is investigating Majd Addin, just in case you were wondering.**

* * *

** Jerusalem Bureau**

Incense wafted through the air of the Jerusalem Bureau. As usual, Malik was mapping out the middle district of Jerusalem. It was quiet, it was boring. But, at least it was quiet. Hearing the preachings of Salah ad-Din fanatics echo through Jerusalem almost every day had grown tiresome long ago.

Until the familiar sound of panicked birds taking off and a thud were heard.

Altair always does scare away the birds. He could be more quiet but, he chooses not to be. Malik didn't bothering suppressing the frustrated sigh that escaped him as Altair settled down on the pillows, taking off (most) of his equipment. Well, at least he wasn't talking to him.

Altair wasn't completely unbearable anymore. Malik had heard of his recent deeds. While Altair was still disrespectful towards everyone but Al Mualim and _still_ too damn arrogant for his own good, being laid so low seemed to have shown him at the very least that he did something wrong. It might have been that the entire Order looked at him with disdain now, even the novices who used to worship the ground he walked on. Despite this, Malik still found himself accidentally stabbing through the paper he was writing on just by looking at Altair. He was far from forgiven, or even tolerated.

Shortly after Altair's arrival Malik retreated to his room, trying to get lost in his books and forget Altair's presence was only a room away. The tome he absentmindedly picked up was one that novices and beginners of the Order in general read. It was the history of the Order, all the momentous assassinations that moved history. It dredged up a bitter-sweet memory for Malik.

* * *

**10 Years ago**

_Malik watched Altair gazing over some of books of the Order's library, with his arms crossed looking everything like a petulant child. They were still considered novices wearing grey robes instead of white ones. He looked mostly disinterested but, there was a small spark of curiosity he seemed to be trying to hide. Malik had dragged him here to try and teach Altair something for once since the scholars rarely got anything out of him, since Altair seemed to respect him on some very basic level. Every book Malik showed him he glanced at for a second and immediately went back to listlessly staring at the shelves. He was about to _make_ him listen to one until he noticed Altair stared at one book longer slightly than the others, Malik seized the opportunity and elaborated._

"_It's a record of the most significant assassinations our Order has ever accomplished," Malik supplied. "And how they achieved such feats." he added for good measure._

_Malik knew saying 'History' would set off the 'This isn't useful to me.' bells in Altair's head. Altair merely regarded him with a look, he took that as a 'Yes. Read it to me.'_

_He plucked the book from the shelf and purposefully blew some of the dust into Altair's face. He pretended to not notice the indignant look on Altair's face as he fanned it away, trying to look nonchalant about it. Clearing his throat, he turned the first few pages as he began to read aloud how Julius Caesar was murdered by twenty-three assassin's, led by the Assassin Junius Brutus as he and Altair settled down. Altair's eyebrows quirked slightly when Malik told him of Amunet, she who killed Cleopatra VII with a snake. There wasn't many female assassin's in the Order and they considered poison cowardice. Lastly, he told him of Leonius, who slayed Caligula the tyrant of Rome. _

_As Malik read on he looked up every once in a while to see Altair staring at him intently apparently hanging on every word he said. Malik would be lying if he said that didn't make something pleasant twist in his stomach._

_By the time he was done reading they were both sitting on the floor leaning against the bookcases. When he snapped the book shut Altair started, realizing he'd been in bit of a daze. He quickly covered it up and brushed himself off as Malik placed the book back on the shelf. He knew Altair sometimes hid his inquisitive nature, especially in regards to books, or scholarly knowledge of any kind that didn't pertain to assassination techniques._

"_You really should endeavor to read more Altair, you might actually learn something useful." He commented realizing he was beating a dead horse, or maybe not a _completely _dead horse with the way Altair listened to him._

"_Maybe you should endeavor to read to me more." Altair shot back mimicking Malik with an 'innocent' shrug._

_Malik grinned and nodded towards the exit. Now they were going to the training ring, Altair's territory instead, or at least in Altair's opinion._

* * *

**Present Day**

Malik heaved a sigh as he inspected the cover of the tome. That was so long ago...

He missed having Altair's rapt attention, when Altair wouldn't brag, fight, or show off in any capacity and just _listened_... to him. He restrained himself from throwing the book, instead he shoved it back onto the shelf. Just thinking about it had already made his mood go from bad to worse. He settled down for the night trying not to think about Kadar or Altair and tried counting all the supplies the bureau currently had in his head. He didn't succeed.

The next morning Malik walked in on something he hadn't seen in a long time.

Altair was openly staring at some of maps and work Malik had. He didn't bother hiding his curiosity this time, there was no disinterest or boredom. Malik realized he was staring and gathered his thoughts, clearing his throat.

Altair's head snapped up and looked taken aback and just as quickly the curiosity vanished like it was never there.

"Shouldn't you be investigating Majd Addin right now?" Malik reminded him giving Altair a sharp glare. There was a pause. "I'll... be on my way then." Altair said, actually looking somewhat... apologetic. Well, that was new. Seconds later the bureau was once again without Altair. Malik stood there for a while, dumbfounded by this development in Altair.

Shaking his head, Malik tried to get back to working on the map he didn't finish but, his thoughts were clouded by how different Altair seemed lately. He'd heard how Altair seemed to be following the Creed more closely than before. He seemed just a touch uncertain when interacting with Malik but, he would still bite if Malik pushed him too far. If anything, Altair's foundations seemed to be shaken. He was curious to see if Altair would be a different man by the end of this, he was certain the Order and Al Mualim won't let him go back to being a rule-breaker now.

He was still furious with Altair but... the more perceptive part of him wouldn't let him ignore these changes.

* * *

**A/N: Ch-Ch-Changes~ I've been wanting to type that for a while. He's seemed to start getting uncertain somewhere in the middle naturally. Plus, I like a curious Altair.**

**I feel like there should be more here...meh. Anyways, be on the lookout for more of these cause I have SO MANY Idea's right now for these two *-***


End file.
